


Beauty and Beast, Beast and Beauty

by CorvusDwarf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: A small fic based on what I thought would've happened after the movie. Both Nagini and Credence have feelings for each other that they don't yet realize. Lots of angst and hurt.





	1. Shattered hearts

Credence sat in his chair as he contemplated Nagini’s last words to him. “He knows where you're from, not who you are!” He took a deep breath. Nagini is someone from his past, a past he must forget to move on to his new future. Yet, deep down, Credence was still aware of the complex concoction of emotions bustling inside him.

Nagini sat in the bed Theseus had let her stay in as she reflected upon the past few days. All her life she had been lonely with no one to talk to and to share her feelings with. Finally she met Credence, a friend who understood what it was like to be treated as a misfit, a freak, an animal. She thought the good times would be endless but as every good thing that ever happened to her, things would not last and Credence left her to join the dark wizard and his regime. She recalled how devastated she was when Credence stepped into the flame, the way her heart cracked as she watched Credence leave her side. She even considered ending it all at the mausoleum, after all, who would want a monster like her to live anyway? She slowly let a tear slip as her mind flashed with the parting moments between her and Credence. He body slowly shifted and convulsed as she closed her eyes and curled up in a spiral as any serpent would.

Grindelwald watched as he noticed the conflict within the Dumbledore boy. "He’s troubled," Grindelwald noted.

“It must be the Maledictus.” He decided he must end this conflict for this conflict will lead to a disturbance in the mission.

“Aurelius, listen, I know you still think linger about your past, but you must let go, you must cut off the loose ends, old ties…” Grindelwald said as he gave a little tap on Credence’s wand.

“You know what to do, don’t let me down.” Grindelwald said as he left Credence all to himself.

“No, no, no” as he realized what he had to do, no, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t kill Nagini, he can’t. Credence held his head in unease. He needed to find her, he needed to warn her.

Nagini and Tina walked around the castle and its many gardens when Tina noticed a figure in the distance walking towards them. Nagini frowned as she looked closer to the figure.

“Credence?” Her face lit up as she saw her dear friend.

“Credence!” she exclaimed as she moved as quickly as her legs would allow to her friend.

“Credence, I thought I would never see you again, did he hurt you?” Her dear concerns were met with a stern look from Credence.

“My name is not Credence, it's Dumbledore, Aurelius Dumbledore.” he stated in a forceful tone. Nagini, slightly puzzled at the sudden hostility in her friend’s tone, backed up.

“What happened?”

“He gave me a name, a wand, and a purpose, it’s more then anything you’ve ever given me.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Nagini asked worried at her friend suddenly becoming so harsh.

“I’m talking about you, monster, do you think I really care about you? All I needed was someone to help me find my parents. Now that I know who I am, I don’t need you anymore. You’re nothing, you were always nothing to me.”

“Credence, I-” Nagini tried to talk but she choked on her words as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

“I couldn’t care less about you, I wish the flames had engulfed you that night, no one would care if you died, snake woman.” Credence wished as soon as he said those words that he could take them back but it was too late, he had crossed the line.

Nagini could hardly hold back her tears. She burst into sobs as her heart completely shattered.

Credence hated himself for being so cruel, he wished he could apologize to her right then, for everything, but he couldn't. She had to be as far as she could from him.


	2. Consolations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger on this one, enjoy! P.S. Please leave me some of your thoughts on the work, I do enjoy comments ;)

Credence apparated into the darkness of his room. Grindelwald made sure that Credence had received the best hospitality in all of the castle. He reached for the lamp cord as he turned it on. 

Knock knock, “Come in.” Credence said as the doors to his chamber opened and Queenie stepped into the dimly lit room. 

“I brought you some dinner, I thought you might be hungry.” Queenie said gently as she set the tray of food on one of the counters in Credence’s room.

Queenie studied Credence carefully. “Is there, something, troubling you?” she asked hoping to change the cryptic look on the young man’s face. 

“Nagini, she-I-I pushed her away.” Credence’s voice echoed with pain and regret. “Why did you push her away?” Queenie asked curiously.

“I didn’t mean to, I just needed to keep her safe... what can I possibly do now?” Credence said as he grabbed his hair and squeezed the strands with worry. 

“Listen Credence, I loved a man once, I thought that we would one day get married, have kids… but it didn’t work out. Queenie’s voice trailed off.

“That’s my story, but not yours, not if you can make things right. If I was Nagini, the only thing I would need is for you to comfort and be there for me. That’s what she needs.” Queenie said as she looked at Credence with assertive eyes. 

“Goodnight.” Queenie said as she gave Credence a quick smile and left the room.

Credence twisted and turned in his bed, he pictured the way his conversation with Nagini would progress and how he would explain everything to her. “Tomorrow.” “Tomorrow it is.” he echoed his own words.  
Nagini held herself close as she buried her head into her arms. She had never felt more alone and more vulnerable. Credence’s harsh words to her shot into her heart like arrows, each one striking deeper to the core. 

Tina slowly approached Nagini. “Hey Nagini,” Nagini looked up. “Hi, Tina,” she tried to sound normal but her voice spiked with her sniffs. “Listen, I really don’t want to sound like another bystander, I say this from the heart,”

“Yea? What is it?” Nagini asked. “I know how you feel right now, I felt the same way after I thought Newt was engaged with another woman…” 

Nagini listened attentively to Tina’s story. “Later I found out that he was just her friend and was just his brother’s best man.” 

“The point is, have faith in Credence, maybe there’s just something that he hasn’t told you yet, you can’t be sure about everything.”

Nagini nodded as she took in Tina’s words. “Thank you Tina…” Nagini said as a smile slowly formed on Nagini’s cheeks. 

Nagini headed off to the Central Tower courtyard as she decided to get the fresh air she lacked in the years she was in the Circus. 

She brushed her fingers along the pedals of the various flowers when suddenly a voice called to her from behind her. 

“Nagini?” A familiar voice called as Nagini turned around and her eyes met the eyes of none other than Credence.


	3. Healed Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little resolution with some angst and hurt. Some hints at Credence's true feelings.

“Nagini?” Nagini turned and looked into the eyes of her dear friend. His voice was no longer as stern and harsh as it was before. 

Nagini’s slightly trembled as she slowly backed away from Credence. “This must be one of Grindelwald’s ploys, a projection perhaps.” she would not fall for this deception.

“You can try all you want Grindelwald, but I’m not falling for this trick.” Nagini declared defiantly. 

“Nagini please, I know I messed up, let me explain.” Credence said with a hopeful tone. He hoped that she would let him explain everything but she had every reason not to and Credence had no right to blame her for that.

“Credence, is that really you?” the tone in Nagini’s voice slightly changed as she became unsure as to whether or not the person in front of her was truly Credence. 

“Yes, it is me,” Credence replied. “Look, I’m really sorry about earlier I-” Credence said but was cut off by Nagini.

“Don’t waste words on someone you don’t care about Cred-" Nagini stopped herself. “Aurelius, just do it. Just end it all, now.” 

Nagini couldn’t believe that the dark wizard was as cruel as to send Credence himself to kill her. Credence's words hurt, but his actions hurt more, he really didn't care did he?

“What are you talking about?” Credence asked, puzzled. “You’re here to kill me aren’t you? Just do it, you… no one would care if a snake woman like me died.” Nagini said as she prepared herself for her final moments.

“Nagini, that’s not what I’m here for, please, give me a chance to ex-” “Stop acting!” Nagini’s eyes were beginning to tear up. 

Nagini grabbed onto the hand that Credence had held his wand in and aimed the wand at herself. 

“Just do it! End this, you never cared and I doubt you ever will! Please, just end the pain, it’s too much, I can’t take it anymore.” Nagini cried as tears streaked down her cheeks. 

“No!” Credence yelled as he threw his wand to the ground. “I was never here to kill you and I'll never kill you.” Credence said as he cupped Nagini’s face with his hands.

“Grindelwald wants you dead, and I can’t let that happen, I needed to make sure you wouldn’t come looking for me, I know I messed up, and I’m sorry, please… forgive me.” Credence pleaded.

Nagini tried to speak but the only words that came out were sobs as she buried her face into Credence’s and let her tears run down her cheeks.

Credence held Nagini tightly in his arms as her tears slowly created a dampness in his shirt. He soothed his fingers through her hair as he comforted her with gentle brushed on her back. 

Nagini slowly gathered herself. “You, you, were, just, trying, to, keep, me, safe?” Nagini said as her sniffs made her sentence punctuated and broken up. 

“Of course,” Credence replied “I would never forgive myself if Grindelwald did anything to you, you’re… you’re everything to-.” Credence voice trailed off. 

“Did you say something?” Nagini asked. “No, I-I uh it’s probably just someone talking inside the castle.” Credence lied. He just wasn’t ready yet. 

“It’s starting to get cold, let’s head back.” Credence said as he took off his coat and placed it on Nagini’s shoulders. “Thanks.” Nagini whispered as the two walked together, into the castle. 

Nagini slightly tilted her eyes in Credence's direction as he studied him. "I'm everything? Perhaps he-" Nagini mused but she quickly caught herself. "No, he wouldn't, not me." Nagini sighed in disappointment as she continued walking with Credence to back to the castle to join the others... she had a lot to explain. 


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a #dumbledorebrothers moment; both Nagini and Credence consider their true feelings. Nagini asks Tina for advice, how will their future unfold?

As she had expected, the other reacted quite abruptly, surprised at Credence’s unexpected return. “ Credence? You, aren’t you with Grindelwald?” Newt asked, wanting to know more. 

“I was but-” Credence began but Theseus cut him off. “But you’re here on a recon mission aren’t you? You’re his little spy right? You’re probably just as evil as him.” Theseus spat as his emotions fuelled his words with passionate hate.

“Theseus!” Dumbledore spoke authoritatively. “He deserves to explain himself. Credence, tell us more about what happened after you stepped into the fire.” Dumbledore questioned.

“I went to his base in Numengrad, it’s a mountain fortress, heavily protected by charms.” “Only certain people can freely move in and out of the fortress, I’m allowed out per Grindelwald’s permission.” Credence explained.

“Why did you come back?” Jacob finally addressed the elephant in the room. Credence looked around, his eyes glanced periodically in Nagini’s direction.

“Well, I, uh, I came back because…” Nagini waited as she contemplated the effects of Credence’s answer; if he said it was because of her maybe, maybe no, she knew it would never work. 

“I came back because, because I’m here to meet my brother… Albus.” Dumbledore looked up as he realized the Credence’s true heritage. “Aurelius…” was all Albus could say before the two embraced in a long hug. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you brother.” Dumbledore said as his face beamed with joy. “There’s something I want to give you.” Credence said as a phoenix appeared in a blazing flash of light oh to Credence’s shoulders. 

Dumbledore watched in awe as he smiled. “He found you.” Dumbledore noted. “He’s yours, you’ll need him.” Credence said as he handed over the majestic bird. 

Dumbledore admired the phoenix before he finally spoke. “I think I shall call him, Fawkes” Dumbledore said as the bird flew off, presumably to Dumbledore’s office.

Everyone celebrated in joy for the brother’s reunion, Nagini did as well but deep inside of her heart she knew something was off, she felt like something was missing, as if she felt like a yin without a yang. She slowly slipped off to her room as the others conversed.

Credence noticed something different as he turned his head to find Nagini missing. “Where did she go?” Credence wondered as he left the Great Hall.

At dinner, everyone sat around the table in the Great Hall as they joked and laughed. “Have you seen Nagini?” Tina asked. “I don’t know, perhaps she’s talking to Credence.” Newt replied. “But Credence is right here.” Newt noted. Tina knew something was off and she had to go find Nagini.

Tina walked up the spiralled stairs to the dormitories where the group had been staying to find Nagini huddled up. 

“Nagini, are you alright?” Tina asked as the Maledictus slowly lifted her head. “I’m fine, I guess.” Her voice was broken up and she sounded like she had been crying.

“You can tell me anything, Nagini, what’s bothering you?” Tina asked in a caring manner.

"When he said that he returned because of Dumbledore, I felt disappointed as if I was supposed to be the reason he returned." Nagini explained.

"It's a childish dream, I know." Nagini sighed but Tina thought otherwise. "I disagree, I think you're hiding something... are you?" Tina pressed on carefully.

Nagini let out a sigh as she found her words. “I think I love him.” Nagini blurted out. 

Tina couldn’t contain herself as she burst into laughter her predictions had finally been confirmed. 

“I knew you two would come together.” Tina said smiling.

“I know how I feel about him but I’m not sure he feels the same way.” Nagini said, her voice full of sorrow. 

“Nagini, I know this feeling, I think the best is to talk to him, see if he say anything.” Tina said in the most cryptic manner.

“Thanks Tina, for everything.” Nagini said as the two headed to dinner together.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment y'all waiting for: the confession. Will Nagini finally gather the courage to express her true feelings? Will Credence requite her love? Read and find out!

That night during dinner, Credence noted that Nagini had kept her distance from him, unlike the many times they sat together during their time in Skender’s Circus.

Nagini’s stomach twisted as she pondered how she could address her feelings with Credence. As nervous as she was about confronting Credence, she could not deny how delighted she was to finally eat human food. 

Instead of cold, raw, animal rations, what was placed before her was a buffet of food that she’d never even dream about.

Nagini slowly savoured a piece of chicken breast as her heart warmed from the inside. She had never experienced such hospitality and care.

Finally when everyone was done stuffing themselves with the house elf prepared banquet, everyone headed back to their quarters including Nagini. 

Nagini paused by Credence’s door but as she reached for the handle, she stopped and pulled back. “No, I’m not ready.” she told herself.

She scolded herself for being so spineless as she prodded back to her own room. As she sat down on her bed and stared into the blooming sunset, a knock sounded from behind her door.

“Nagini?” it was Credence. Nagini felt a lump in her throat as she headed for the door and opened it.

“Hey Credence” Nagini greeted in the warm tone she had always used when greeting him. “Tina said you weren’t feeling well, so I thought I should check on you.” Nagini suppressed a smirk as she listened to the excuse Tina had made up for her.

“I’m actually fine now, thanks.” Nagini said as she tried to turn away the conversation yet again but as Credence began to leave, her gut took control. “Wait!” she said. “Do you want to watch the sunset with me?” Nagini proposed weakly as Credence looked back. 

“Yeah why not?” Credence said cheerfully as he walked back into the room.

“Here we go…” Nagini thought as she joined Credence in the balcony.

The two watched the scenery in tandem as both locked themselves away in their thoughts. 

“I came here because I was worried she was sick but now that I’m here, she tells me she isn’t sick, what’s happening?” Credence pondered.

Nagini gazed into the sunset. “I want to tell him how I feel, how much I-no he would never understand, and he would never love someone as appalling as a woman that turns into a snake every night…” Nagini’s heart plummeted with each thought.

“She must be hiding something, I can sense something’s off… perhaps she no longer wants to be my friend, I must’ve frightened her, damn it.” Credence cursed in his thoughts.

Nagini noticed the silence and she began brainstorming ways to break it. “Maybe I should just confront him about it, like Tina told me, what more could I lose?” She thought as she began to quietly take deep breath, trying to quell up the courage to admit her feelings.

Credence on the other hand was just as tied as Nagini was. “If she’s thinking about ending the friendship, I need to to apologize, even if it’s too late, I have to try, I can’t lose her, I can’t.”

Finally, Nagini spoke. “Credence, there’s something I need to tell you.” her voice full of tension and anxiety. Credence sat in unease and he prepared for the worst. 

“This is it, she’s going to end our relationship, right here, and right now… I guess I deserve this.” Credence sighed as he waited for Nagini continue.

“You’ve been the best friend I’ve ever had and could ever wish for; you always protected me when we were in the circus.” Nagini paused as she took a deep breath. “Do you know how devastated I was when you told me that you didn’t care whether or not I died?” Nagini suddenly asked.

Credence wiped his face as he recalled the words he had uttered to her, the hate he had shown, and the distress he had caused upon her. This was it; the end of their friendship, he would never be able to reveal to her how much she meant to him. 

“I felt miserable, I even considered throwing myself at your wand when you returned, I honestly felt like I couldn’t live anymore…” Her voice slowly diminished as she turned to look at Credence. 

“But I don’t blame you, and I-” Nagini’s voice stopped as she considered her decision one last time, she took a deep breath and she opened her mouth to let the words flow out. “I love you Credence…”


	6. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love has been expressed. Hearts will be broken. But will the pieces come back together? CAN the pieces still come back together?

Credence’s face turned static as he began to make sense of everything, his friend, his companion for months had just told him that she houses feelings for him. He couldn’t speak as he was overwhelmed by his emotions.

Nagini began to slightly back away as she had realized her mistake. “He’s standing like a statue. I must have overstepped, I’ve ruined everything.” Nagini thought as feelings of pain and sorrow flooded into her heart, shattering as the seconds went by.

Credence bit his lips as he thought of ways to respond; his mind raced as he studied the depths of his own heart, his feelings, he was not anticipating this to happen.

Nagini’s heart finally couldn’t stand the intensive pain of Credence’s silence as slowly welt up in her eyes. “Please stop this,” Nagini finally said.

“Stop what?” Credence asked, puzzled. “This was a mistake, I shouldn’t have-I should go.” Nagini said as she left the balcony and began to leave the room.

“Wait!” Credence cried. Nagini slowly turned back with tears in her eyes. Credence took a deep breath. “Please, we can talk about this, just wait.” Credence pleaded. 

“I’m sorry! I know I’ve overstepped, I didn’t mean to-I just, it doesn’t matter.” Nagini blurted out. “You’re acting as if I’ve said that I hate you; I never did.” Credence tried to say, hoping for Nagini to let him in.

“Don’t play this game with me Credence, no one loves a someone like me; especially when there will be a day when I turn into a slithering serpent, forever.” she said sorrowfully. 

Credence felt frustration build up at his core as he felt the urge to finally reveal his feelings harder to keep at bay. He opened his mouth to speak but he found himself letting the wrong words come out.

“Well maybe I don’t care then! I’m trying to ease the situation but you’re just being difficult! I really wish you didn’t exist!” Credence yelled as he instantly realized the mistake he had made and he wished he could take his words back.

“Then I hope you get what you want.” Nagini said as she left the room in tears, trying to collect the broken pieces of her heart. 

Credence held his head in fear as he realized what he had done. He had intended to make amends with her, to rebuilt their relationship; perhaps even build something more… but no, he destroyed it, he destroyed it all like everything else he had ever come across. It was all over.


	7. Love: Requited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Credence make up for his mistake or will he lose his friend forever? Find out in this new update!

Credence sat on Nagini’s bed, cursing himself for being so stubborn and foolish to push her away. “She already felt vulnerable and I only made it worse.” he thought as his heart sank. 

“I must find her, I have to make this right.” Credence thought as he ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Nagini fled to the wooden bridge in tears. “How could have she been so naive to think that anyone would ever love her?” She grimaced at the conversation she had just had with Credence, she could barely take the pain any longer.

Credence ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall where Newt and Tina were talking closely. Newt was the first one to notice his entry. “Credence! Want to join our little chat?” he pitched but Credence had more urgent matters to attend.

“Nagini, where is she?” Credence said catching his breath. Newt looked at Tina as both of them had a hunch as to what was happening.

“What happened?” Tina asked, curious to know how the confession went; however, she already had a guess.

“I-I pushed her away…” Credence said in shame and sadness. “Di-did you say she had salamander eyes?” Newt asked innocently.

“Newt!” Tina said as she tried to mitigate the mess the situation was slowly becoming. “Credence, relax, we’ll figure this out, just take a seat.” Tina said calmly.

Credence followed and sat down accordingly. “Credence, I’m going to ask you something and I need you to answer me truthfully.” Tina said. 

Credence nodded in agreement. “Do you have feelings for her?” Credence gulped. “I don’t know…” Credence said truthfully. “I feel safe around her and I know she’ll be there for me.” Credence added.

Tina thought for a moment. “Do you feel anything when you see her?” Tina asked. “It feels the same as the moment I transform into an obsurius, strong, breathtaking, but not malevolent like the obscurial.”

Tina smiled. “I see… have you ever seen her as anything other than a friend?” Tina finally asked. 

Credence pondered over the question before finally answering. He opened his mouth to speak but before he did he realized that he already knew the answer.

Suddenly, the trio heard footsteps approaching from the entrance of the hall; it was Nagini. Her eyes met with Credence’s and silence blanketed the room.

Tina smiled, “We’ll give you two a minute.” She said as she pulled Newt along. “Salamander eyes…” Newt said before Tina shushed him and dragged him along.

Credence looked at his dear friend’s eyes. She had been crying, for Credence could now see a shade of red surrounding her eyes. 

Credence slowly walked up to the Nagini, his heart pounding like a piston. He looked at her, her hazel eyes shone brightly; Credence felt his throat dry as a desert. He finally spoke. 

“I guess I should apologize… for everything.” Credence said. “Don’t be, I was being ignorant, I overreacted…” Nagini said, taking all the blame. 

“No,” Credence said cutting her off “What I did was wrong, you were trying to express what you felt, and I shut you down.” Credence said apologetically.

“I guess, I just wasn’t ready… I grew up in a household with an abusive parent, all I ever knew was hate and anger, when you told me you had feelings for me I was scared, I didn’t know what to say.” Credence confessed as the pair walked out of the great hall in the direction of the bridge.

Slowly the sadness on Nagini’s face was replaced by an expression of understanding and comfort. “I understand how you feel, I guess we’re more alike then we realize.” 

“Nagini?” “Yes Credence?” Nagini responded. Credence looked to his feet. “There was something I’ve been wanting to tell you since that night at the mausoleum.” Credence revealed.

“What did you want to tell me?” Nagini asked curiously. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately, about you.” Nagini looked at Credence as she listened.

“I feel like there’s no one in this world that I can trust, except for you, you’re the one person left in this world that knows how I feel, sometimes I can’t help but get this urge.” Credence admitted. 

“Really? Tell me about it.” Nagini said curiously. “Well, uh-its, hard to descri-” Credence stuttered as he talked, not knowing how to explain to his friend that he loves her. 

Credence looked at his friend’s perplexed face, realizing that there was no other way, he had to tell her now or there was no telling he would ever be able to again.

“I never realized this until that night, I couldn’t sleep well for the past few weeks because I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I came here to warn you because I couldn’t lose you, you’re the only thing that matters to me. Nagini, I love you.” Credence said with adrenaline cruising through his veins, making his heart pump madly.

“You do?” Nagini asked, not sure she actually heard him right. “I do” Credence’s voice diminished into a soft and timid tonality as his eyes stared gleamingly into Nagini’s eyes.

The tension between them was thick enough to be cut, yet neither seemed to care. Credence felt himself shift closer and closer to Nagini.

Nagini looked back into Credence’s eyes, when she looked into those shiny orbs she felt affection, yearning, and desire. She allowed herself to succumb to those emotions as she leaned closer towards Credence.

Credence tried to avoid staring, but the harder he tried the more he succumbed. He found Nagini’s eyes and understood. 

Nagini’s heart jumped when she felt Credence’s lips; he was gentle but not shy in any way, he pressed onto a surprised Nagini who was surprised at first but her resistance soon gave way and she let him in, her tongue entwining with his, dancing in their mouths.

Credence grunted and groaned as he too a deep breath of Nagini’s scent, the smell of coconut. Nagini returned the kiss with passion as she kissed her friend greedily, “We’re still friends right?” Credence suddenly asked, breaking the kiss. 

“Considering where your hands are placed right now I’d say we’re slightly more than that.” Nagini said breathlessly as she alluded to the questionable placement of Credence’s hand.

Credence’s face lit up bright red when he realized what he had done. “Nagini, I’m sorry, I didn’t know-” Nagini giggled as she glanced at Credence’s reaction. 

“It’s okay Credence; we’re adults, it’s normal to think about sex.” Credence slightly jumped when he heard the word sex as he did not think Nagini would be so up front about it.

“Besides, that wasn’t a bad kiss either.” She flirtatiously added. “Then I suppose we should have another?” Credence asked, grinningly. “I suppose so.” Nagini smiled as she leaned back in for another passionate make out session.


	8. Note from author

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, I'm currently deciding on whether or not to continue this work and write a sequel. Tell me your thoughts on what the sequel should be about and whether or not I should continue in the comments section, BTW comments really support us as writers, I really appreciate your comments, you guys have no idea how much I value your comments. BTW, I do sometimes edit the chapters so if you notice something different, I probably changed it BWAHAHAHAHA

Hey peeps, for those of you who are wondering, I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER... DO NOT FRET MY COMRADES, THE FINGERS ARE TYPING AND THE WORK WILL UPDATE... STAY STRONG VIVE LA FANFICTION!


End file.
